Air cleaners and purifiers are widely used for removing foreign substances from the air. The foreign substances can include pollen, dander, smoke, pollutants, dust, etc. In addition, an air cleaner can be used to circulate room air. An air cleaner can be used in many settings, including at home, in offices, etc.
One type of air cleaner is an electrostatic precipitator. An electrostatic precipitator operates by creating an electrical field. Dirt and debris in the air becomes ionized when it is brought into the electrical field by an airflow. Charged positive and negative electrodes in the electrostatic precipitator air cleaner, such as positive and negative plates, attract the ionized dirt and debris. The electrodes can release the dirt and debris when not powered, and the electrostatic precipitator can be removed and cleaned. Because the electrostatic precipitator comprises electrodes or plates through which airflow can easily and quickly pass, only a low amount of energy is required to generate the airflow. As a result, foreign objects in the air can be efficiently and effectively removed without the need for a mechanical filter element.
In the prior art, typically air cleaners are manufactured in a square or cylindrical shape. Such a shape is the easiest and most obvious shape for accommodating a rotating fan unit and rectangular filter elements.
The prior art has several drawbacks. A squarish or cylindrical prior art air cleaner has a relatively large floor footprint for the available air volume and cleaning capacity. The prior art air cleaner is unidirectional, and has to be properly positioned to avoid blocking of inlet and outlet airflow. The prior art tower air cleaner does not uniformly clean or circulate the surrounding room air. A prior art tower air cleaner comprises a squarish or cylindrical air cleaner positioned in a tower structure, wherein an airflow travels laterally and strictly horizontally through the prior art tower air cleaner. A prior art tower air cleaner therefore has a limited air volume capacity and a limited air cleaning capacity.